Encoders are utilized in a wide variety of applications in the electronics industry. Generally, an encoder is some form of electromechanical device that converts a movement or position of a mechanical member to an electrical signal, generally in digital form. If straight decade encoding is performed, for example, ten output leads are required for each input plus one lead for power so that four input leads would result in a total of 41 interconnecting wires. In straight binary coded decimal encoding, 16 interconnecting wires are required for the four inputs in the example above plus one for power. The binary coded decimal encoding also requires the use of five mechanical contacts per input thus reducing encoder reliability. In some instances pure electrical encoders are utilized but it is extremely difficult to insert a desired code during operation in the field.